


Absolute Identity

by MissCricket



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, M/M, Skyrim Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCricket/pseuds/MissCricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eldri was just a simple Nord girl from Bruma before the Imperial ambush. Now four years later she's Eldri Stormblade, Dovahkiin, Harbringer of the Companions, Leader of the Thieves Guild and Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. She really doesn't want any more titles and is perfectly happy to live out the rest of her life in one city or another. That all changes when Ulfric Stormcloak insists she become the Jarl of Whiterun and shenanigans ensue...</p><p>It's possibly the most dysfunctional Court in Skyrim...</p><p>For a prompt on the Skyrim Kink Meme although the pairings are as yet undecided. There will be pairings later though....I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt on the Skyrim Kink Meme.
> 
> "I would love a story where Ulfric makes the Dragonborn the Jarl of any city after the Stormcloak storyline ends.
> 
> Bonus points: If the thieves guild and/or the Dark Brotherhood rock up, amused that one of their members is the head of a Hold.
> 
> Go Wild Anons!
> 
> Any LI is fine...but I do have a personal soft spot for Ulfric, Brynjolf, Cynric Endell and Marcurio."

_13th First Seed 405 4E_

“You cannot be serious!” Eldri Stormblade, Dragonborn and Harbringer looked between the two men standing before her and shook her head, “You can’t be.”

“Have I ever been one to joke about such serious issues?” Ulfric Stormcloak responded dryly, giving his friend and former Stormcloak officer a look, “Vignar has spoken to me before about this, when I was making him Jarl of Whiterun in fact.”

“It was my principal concern with taking the seat as Lord of the Hold.” Vignar said, shaking his head, “Jarl’s seats, except for in extenuating circumstances, like civil war, are passed down hereditarily. From Father or mother to son or daughter. And I am an old man...with no children.”

“Then to another member of your family...” Eldri said weakly, “The Gray-Manes are a prominent family in Whiterun...”

“We are.” Vignar smiles proudly but there was a sad tinge to it, “But I chose a warriors life, with the Companions. I had no wish for a wife or husband...no desire to put down roots. Eorlund did, but he’d never wish to be Jarl, nor would he accept it if offered. You have met Thorold and Avulstein...they are soldiers, not leaders. If I were to choose any of my brother’s offspring it would be Olfina, but she has plans to make her way to Solitude experience a bit of the world. And she is young, impetuous and proud...she would be a strong leader...but not a temperate one. It must be you.”

“Why me?” Eldri turned to Ulfric pleadingly, “I have no noble blood, no ancient lineage.”

“You are Thane, Whiterun’s only Thane at this point in time.” Ulfric was unyielding, “You own property in the city, you supported my cause, you are Harbringer to the Companions and you are the Dragonborn who protected this place from dragon attack.” A low chuckle left the man, “Who better than you to rule?”

“I have no experience...”

“You advise the Companions.” Vignar smiled, “You led Ulfric’s men into battle.”

“That’s different,” Eldri shook her head, “That is not governing a Hold.”

“I believe you will perform admirably.” Ulfric gave her a look, “Now say ‘thank you, Your Majesty’ and accept.”

“Ulfric...” There was no way out, she realised, feeling a sinking sensation in her gut, he was leaving her no way out.

“Say thank you Eldri.” Ulfric’s green eyes were kind as he lifted a hand to grip her shoulder gently, but there was no hint of him letting it go.

Her breath left her in a whoosh and she looked down.

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I accept.”

“That’s my girl.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and hugged her about the shoulders, turning to Vignar, “See? I told you she would accept.”

The old warrior just chuckled softly, smiling at the disgruntled expression on the Dragonborn woman’s face.

“I never doubted your powers of persuasion Ulfric, only her willingness. I’ll send out letters tomorrow to the Hold and to the other Jarl’s of my resignation and the ascension of Jarl Eldri Stormblade to the throne.”

Ulfic ignored the pained sound that left the new Jarl at hearing her title and smirked at his old friend, “I’m sure that would be much appreciated by our young Jarl here.”

“I assume you it...”

“I’m sure it is,” Vignar interrupted the disgruntled young woman, smiling wickedly, “I assume you will be remaining in Whiterun until her official ascension and the swearing of fealty from the Hold, your Majesty?”

“Oh no I’m sure...”

“Why thank you Vignar, I believe I shall.” Ulfric chuckled as the woman under his arm groaned, “Is there room in Dragonreach or shall I plead my case with the proprietess of the Bannered Mare?”

“That is up to our young Jarl here,” Vignar chuckled lowly, “Technically. However I feel justified in telling you that there is room for you here as long as you wish. I shall just go and find Fianna and ask her to set a fire in the largest guest chambers. Excuse me Your Majesty, My Lady.”

Once he had disappeared Eldri wriggled out from under Ulfric’s arm and punched him in the shoulder, hard.

“I loathe you.” She informed him as he laughed, “You know I have no desire to lead anyone. I didn’t even want to be the bloody Harbringer, let alone the blighted Jarl!”

“And that my dear is why you are the ideal candidate.” The tall fair haired man held up a hand as she moved to protest once more, “Hear me out. What Vignar said about the other Gray-Manes, that is true...and would invite the Battle-Borns to contest the seat of Whiterun Hold. There have already been mutterings about it since the old man ascended the throne. He knows it; he knew it when I initially suggested him for the post. You were his first choice...and mine.”

“The Battle-Borns will not like me as Jarl either.” She reminded him, “I chose to support the Gray-Manes when I chose the Stormcloaks.”

“They will accept you.” Ulfric tapped her nose with his black gloved finger, “You are not a Gray-Mane, and you are no kin of theirs. They will like it better than they would if Vignar remained in power, or passed it to Olfina. Just be even handed with the two clans...there is a lot of bad blood there.”

“Divines...” Eldri groaned, rubbing her face, “This is going to be a disaster.”

“Cheer up.” Her friend reassured her, walking them towards the western suite of Dragonsreach where the Jarl’s living quarters were, “It’s only the rest of your life.”

Eldri glared at him, and he laughed, the deep sound reverberating around the stone hall as they disappeared deeper into Dragonsreach.


End file.
